


Wet Kitty Kats

by muldersboyishenthousiasm



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff, For The Moment, It's a start, MSR, Sort Of, Undercover, casefile, classic investigating, maybe part 2 coming, no mythology, sfw, strip club
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muldersboyishenthousiasm/pseuds/muldersboyishenthousiasm
Summary: Mulder and Scully undercover in a strip club called the Wet Kitty Kats.





	Wet Kitty Kats

The first thing she saw when she entered the basement office that Monday morning was her coworker delighting himself in reading his obscene magazines.

‘For God’s sake, Mulder! Put that away! It’s seven thirty and I haven’t even had time for a coffee,’ she let out abruptly.

Scully walked to her desk huffing and puffing. Her tousled hair partner didn’t even acknowledge her presence. He was engrossed in eyeing the widespread blond hair model winking back at him on the glossy pages.

She removed her coat and put her purse besides her chair. She turned back her attention to Mulder who hadn’t uttered a word yet.

‘Well,’ she began. ‘Good morning, Scully, how have you been this weekend? Oh very well, thank you for asking, Fox.’

That got him to pry his eyes off the dirty mag. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head. A lopsided grin was hanging on his lips. Scully had both the desires to kiss him and to wipe away his smartass smile.

She nodded dejectedly and put her hands under her chin ready to listen to his crazy explanations for the presence of the porn magazine on his desk.

‘What?’ he finally said.

‘Nothing,’ she replied. ‘What are you working on?’

He had the decency to bow his head a little and tried shrugging nonchalantly. That’s not working for me, Mulder, she thought.

‘Is that for a case?’ Scully dared asking.

‘Oh this?’ he pointed down to the half-naked lady exposed on the right page. ‘Yeah. Sort of.’

‘Sort of?’ she chuckled. ‘How can that be? Was there a crime committed at the… how’s that magazine named?’

She approached his desk and picked up the mag with the tips of her fingers. Who knew what he had been up to with this issue?

‘The Wet Kitty Kats?’

She threw an amused glance at her blushing partner.

‘Really, Mulder?’

He remained silent and slightly embarrassed now.

‘Was there a crime committed at the Wet Kitty Kats mansion?’

He cleared his throat while being scrutinised by her piercing blue eyes.

‘Actually yes. There was a sort of… incident at the mansion and Skinner has asked me to investigate it. Ahem… That is to say… we have to investigate. Hmmm… We have to…’

He searched for an appropriate way to say what he wanted.

‘… go undercover in a porn mag’s mansion,’ she completed.

‘Ah… Exactly.’

Scully pinned him down with her gaze. She couldn’t believe it. Them? In a sex mansion? No. She would go and talk to Skinner about it. She walked to her desk and picked up her purse. She was heading upstairs right at this moment.

‘Scully! Wait!’

He almost tripped over himself in trying to catch her before she exited.

‘Mulder, I’m not going there and dress as a kitty kat of the night to investigate some ghost story or succubus dreams. I’m going to talk to Skinner and that’s final,’ she spit out.

‘It’s not a ghost story… or a succubus one at that!’ he protested. ‘It’s a simple matter of kidnappings and… murders!’

She looked unmoved. He hastened to finish his thoughts.

‘Don’t. He won’t listen to you,’ he put his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on the ball of his feet. ‘It’s because of me. We have this detail because… I forgot to keep my receipts and to send my reports and to fax copies of my profiles on time. He wants to punish… me,’ he admitted. ‘It’s got nothing to do with you.’

If looks could kill, he would be dead thrice by now. He shuffled on his feet and scratched at his mussed hair while waiting for her reaction.

‘I‘m not going. Find yourself another girl to play the lady of the night,’ she said.

He tugged at his tie and got the first button on his shirt undone.

‘You have to come. The papers are already in your name and the costumes are your size. I’m sorry.’

Now she wanted to grab him by his tie and tighten it as much as it could.

‘So I have to prepare myself to go undercover in a wannabe playboy mansion while you do what exactly?’

His cheeks were crimson now.

‘I‘ll be… your manager.’

‘Oh brother,’ Scully hid her face in her hand in despair.


End file.
